Secrets
by Imbetterlookingfromafar
Summary: Fairy during the day, dragon tamer at night. Will people begin to question her and unravel her secrets? Join Grace on her journey to become a Guardian Fairy and prove her father wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: I've had this idea in my head for a while, but now I can finally put something down on paper. I'm going to try and make each chapter an episode. It's not totally going to be cannon, but I'm gonna add my own twists on things. And don't worry! There's going to be some OC plots later on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club, I only own my OC's.**

As a child, I loved playing with my brother. We would play hide and seek, tug of war, and we would chase each other until we didn't have any energy. But that changed when we got older. Sky had to focus on his king training, and I had to focus on my princess training. Being twins, we hated being separated from each other. But we knew it was our duty to our kingdom, so we complained in private.

Life was hard for me growing up. My mother always wanted me to be obsessed with dresses and makeup, but I hated all those things. I wanted to train like Sky was, and I wanted to tame dragons, but mother never allowed me. Father always told me that I was a girl, and should act like one. Screw him.

The only "girly thing" that I actually enjoyed were the dance classes. Apparently I was a natural. Dancing made me feel like I was important, and I didn't have to be the princess, I was Grace. My favorite dance classes were lyrical and ballroom. Don't get me wrong, I love hip hop and jazz, but I can let loose in lyrical.

When Sky and I turned ten, our father Erendor, decided that we needed bodyguards. Little did I know that I would later fall in love with his son. Danny was his name. We became the best of friends, along with Brandon and Sky.

We began the terrible quartet. Everywhere we went, we wrecked havoc. The boys trained me in swordplay, and some hand-to-hand combat, without mother and father knowing of course. And in return I taught them how to take food from the kitchens without the staff knowing.

After a few years of secret training, I wasn't a helpless little girl anymore. I was a strong woman that was ready to take on the world.

I wasn't always the perfect princess the rest of my kingdom saw. I went through a rebellious phase. When I was fifteen, I sneaked out the castle and explored the local town. It was a boisterous place, and I was attracted to this neon sign. It read '_Pierce N Thingz_' so naturally I went it. IT turns out it was a piercing shop. I ended up getting a few piercings in my ear, and a nose stud.

Mother and father were so mad, but they couldn't do anything about it because it was already done. Instead they punished Danny. At the age seventeen, he was my new bodyguard. They blamed him for my escape, but didn't do much else. They never did.

Brandon ended up becoming Sky's slave, I mean Squire.

When we turned sixteen I was absolutely distraught when I found out that Sky would be going to Red Fountain, a few days later I discovered I would be attending Alfea. It didn't matter to me though, Red Fountain was the school I wanted to go to. At Alfea, they never trained with dragons, or swords. Red Fountain did.

After much thought, Headmistress Faragonda and Headmaster Saladin decided I would attend classes at Red Fountain one day a week. I was so ecstatic, I immediately ran to Sky's room and told him the news.

Tomorrow is going to be my first day at Alfea, and I don't know if I'm super excited about that or not. I was never good at making friends; seeing that my only friend included my brother, his squire and my bodyguard ,but I hope I turn that around this year.

Maybe for once in my life, father would actually be proud of me.

**A/N: This only the prologue, also this is my first ever story! Constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Welcome back! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club, I only own my OC's.**

**Chapter 2: An Unexpected Event & Welcome to Magix**

**Graces POV**

It's pink.

Everything is pink.

I hate pink.

Why didn't I expect this? It's a fairy college, of course it's pink.

I sighed loudly and looked at the ground. On the ground beside me stood my feline friend, Sabine. Sabine is a white himalayan cat with grey eyes. My parents gave her to me for my thirteenth birthday. She's been my partner ever since.

"So what do you think girl?" I say to my cat, "Are we going to enjoy it here?"

She stares up at me, meows, and then walks through the gates. I roll my eyes.

"I'll take that as a yes then." I say as I walk through the gates behind my cat. As I walk closer to the entrance, I hear this god awful screeching noise. At further observation, it seems to be coming from an older lady.

"..And what's your name young lady?" The older woman asks me. I almost don't want to answer her, but I end up doing it anyways.

"Grace Shields ma'am" I say reluctantly. She stares at me, and then down to Sabine and then back to me. She looks back at her clipboard and tells me my room number. I thanked her, and then dart to the dorms.

When I reach the room, I notice that there's five other girls' names on there as well. Personally, that's a lot of estrogen in one dorm, but I walked in anyways.

It was a cute dorm. There were four bedrooms, two bathrooms and a sitting area.

I walk down the hallway in searching of my room, as I pass the rooms, I read each name. Musa and Tecna, not mine. Flora and Varanda, Still not me. I was down to the last two rooms. I reached the first one and read the name on the tag: Stella. I immediately walked over to the last one and noticed it had snowflake stained glass. This one was my room, and to confirm it, I checked the tag. Grace.

I walked through the doors, and I was thoroughly impressed. In the middle of the room laid a royal blue queen sized bed with white pillows. My closet and dressers were also white. Instead of normal lights, I had lit up snowflakes hanging from my ceiling. The walls were a light blue and I had tan hardwood floors.

I was shocked. I was expecting pink everything. Maybe I judged this place too quickly. I put my suitcase on the bed and began to unpack everything.

About an hour later, I had everything unpacked. I even had time to assemble Sabine's cat castle. When I finished, I could hear voices, I guess my roommates are home.

I peep my head out the door in time to hear some of the conversation.

"...Oh , it was just an accident if you really wanted to know." Said that girl with the blonde hair as she turned her head away from the oriental girl. The others began to laugh.

"An accident that got you expelled?" The girl with the short pink hair piped in "How did you managed to get readmitted?" Good question, the old screeching lady seemed like she wasn't one for forgiveness

"The truth is they couldn't do without someone as gorgeous as me!" Retaliated the blonde girl as she struck a pose.

Someone's into themself.

All of a sudden there was a scream and all heads turned to the sound. A blue and white bunny was being hung upside down by a plant. Sabine, hearing the screams, ran towards the sound of it.

"Put him down right away!" Said the brown haired girl to the plant. The redhead girl went dashing to the plant,

"No Flora, don't scold your plant. Kiko was probably trying to eat it." She informed Flora. Bloom then turned to Sabine and said "Hello there. Who do you belong to?"

I came into the hallway "Her name's Sabine" I said quietly "I hope you guys don't mind if I brought her along with me" They quickly shook their heads.

Our stomachs growled simultaneously, we were obviously hungry.

"Hey, why don't we eat out tonight?" Stella suggested "It could be our way to celebrate the new school year"

"Yeah it gives us a chance to all get to know each other" Piped in Flora.

"Anyone up for Pizza?" Varanda asked the group. I don't know where this girl is from, but food is food.

"What's pizza?" Asked Flora and the oriental girl.

"It's the national dish of Calisto" Varanda said while twiddling her fingers together "More or less" She muttered. But I heard it.

We left the dorm room and began to walk down the hallway. The oriental girl, I learned her name was Musa and we began to talk.

"So where are you from?" Musa asked me. If I wanted to be friends with these people, I had to be honest.

"I'm from Eraklyon" I told her honestly. Her eyebrows shot up and she quickly asked.

"Are you a princess?" I raised my eyebrow at her question.

"Just because I'm from Eraklyon doesn't mean I'm royalty." I informed her "My brother is Prince Sky's squire." She nodded her head and we walked the rest of the way back in silence.

The Magix bus only took about five minutes to arrive, but it took even longer to arrive to Magix. We got off the bus and Tecna covered Blooms eyes.

"Are we there yet?" Varanda asked "Can I open my eyes?"

I rolled my eyes "No Varanda, we're still on the bus" I said in an annoyed voice. Musa elbowed me in the ribs, hard. I glared at her as everyone else continued as if nothing ever happened.

"Yes" Said Tecna in a hurried tone "Go ahead and look" She uncovered Varanda's eyes and she had almost an angry look on her face.

"You don't look very happy" I pointed out to her. Varanda then went on about how disappointed she was. In my opinion, she was being a brat.

"Can we go eat now?" I asked "I'm kind of hungry." Everyone else quickly agreed and we went to find somewhere to eat.

When we found a place to eat, I sat in between Flora and Tecna.

"Why wont my cell work?" Asked Varanda "See I press down a number and nothing happens. She demonstrated. I roll my eyes.

"Let me have a look" Tecna took her phone and began to observe. All of a sudden she lets out this robotic chuckle. It turns out Varanda's phone is super old tech, I guess her planet's not as advanced as the rest of ours is.

Varanda went to the phone booth to call her parents. As she did that, we went over to sit at the fountain to wait on her.

"What's taking her so long?" I asked the other girls, they shrugged their shoulders. I huffed "I'm gonna go look for her." I told them as I left.

I heard a yell. There's only one person that an be that annoying: Varanda. I ran to the source, when I got to the back alley, I was too late. Varanda was already encased in ice.

I ran in between the witches and Varanda, and just as the blue witch was about to shatter the ice, I made a shield.

"Raah!" Shouted the blue witch, but they didn't get to say much more because the other girls arrived.

"Leave her alone" Said Stella, "take us on instead" She told the blue witch. The blue witch rolled her eyes at shouted to the ogre.

"Knut!" She shouted "They're all yours, have fun."

The ogre roared and charged straight towards us. I kept my shield around myself and Varanda just in case while the other girls transformed. It was strange.

They easily took care of Knut. The blue witch soon became annoyed with us as she shot some ice at us.

"Quick you guys. Get behind me" Said Tecna. When we were behind her she shouted "Firewall!"

This huge shield came around Varanda and I. The Ice hit the shield.

The pink witch shot some electricity at us but Stella teleported us away before it could hit us. But just before we left, I made sure the witches could see which finger I was giving them.

We were teleported just outside of Magix, and I noticed that the ice was melted, and Varanda was shivering. Stella started warming up.

"You know Bloom, for an Earthling, you were very brave" Stella's comment made everyone raise their eyebrows. Varanda shouted Stella's name in shock.

"Is there anything we should know about Bloom of Calisto?" Interrogated Flora. I stood beside her with my arm crossed and an eyebrow cocked.

"So, I may have told a teense weensie lie" Said Stella as the started twiddling her fingers together. We stared at her, and she sighed heavily "I'll explain when we get back" \

We had to be sneaky about this, we had Stella on lookout.

"Alright" She whispered to us, "The coast is clear" We began to tiptoe around some more,but a bright light stopped us.

We were busted.

Headmistress Faragonda and the screeching woman, Griselda, ended up catching us. Headmistress told us to go back to the dorms, but we waited on Stella and Bloom who ended up telling the truth about who she was.

When we got back into the dorms, we decided to give ourselves a team name.

"...The Winx!" Bloom exclaimed "I mean if we're going to be a group we should have a name" She quickly explained.

"Actually, that's not a bad idea" Tecna inputted. "A name is good for a quick reference."

"It's true. The three witches are the Trix" Stella informed us "and we could be called something like the Stella Five, or ...OOH I've got it! The Arie Faires"

I jumped up in my seat "Stella that's great!" I encouraged her. Stella looked at me with wide, excited eyes.

"Really?" She asked me enthusiastically.

"No"

"I vote for Winx" Said Flora, the rest of us joined in with her agreeing.

"What does Winx even mean?" Asked Tecna curiously.

Bloom smiled and said "Nothing, just Winx!"

**A/N: Here's chapter 2! I'm not very good at fighting scenes, but trial and error!** **I was actually working on chapter 3, and realized my writing was already getting better!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Welcome Back!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club, just my OC's.**

**Chapter 3: Alfea College for Fairies**

**Grace's POV**

Since It was the beginning of the school year, I decided to step out of my comfort zone. Clothes wise.

Mother never allowed me to wear pants. Whenever I was in the castle, I would always wear dresses. So this is going to be a nice change for me.

I rummage through my drawer to find something to wear. I eventually decide on light wash high waisted shorts with a black, long sleeved crop top. I put on my usual white sneakers and I look at myself in the mirror.

Sky and I are almost identical twins. We both have blue eyes, same skin color, and the same nose. But my hair is platinum meanwhile his is golden blonde. I'm way shorter than he is though. His 5'10" compared to my 5'3"

After I'm finished getting ready, I meet the other girls outside in the main room. We all decided that since it was our first day, we'd all walk together.

Our first class was metamorphosis with Professor Wizgiz. Bloom, and Stella sat in the front seats. I decided to sit behind Stella, because I don't like to sit in front but I still wanted to hang out with the girls. Tecna, Musa and Flora doesn't have metamorphosis with us.

"Good morning everyone. As usual, it befalls me to kick of the school year" Wizgiz introduces to us. He jumps on his desk and continues.

"Now, for those of you who haven't met me yet, I am professor Wizgiz your teacher of metamorphosis, or I like to call it the art of changing…"

He stuck his finger in his mouth, stretching it out, and he began to wobble a little. He took his hat off and he changed into Ms. Griselda.

"The way you look!" Wizgiz finished

I have to admit, it was really cool. We all looked at each other, amazed, and starting cheering for the little man.

"Oh but that's nothing. In four years' time, you'll do better than that" Wizgiz informed us. He transformed back into himself and jumped off the desk.

"And since every ending must have a beginning, let us start with a simple exercise." After he said that, hand mirrors materialized in front of us. I picked mine up and looked in the mirror.

"Concentrate" He said, "Look in the mirror, look at yourself, and think about changing the color of your hair."

I closed my eyes in thought. This was just the first step in becoming a fairy. If I mess this up, there's no telling what I'll mess up later on. So I concentrate on nothing but changing my hair color.

When I opened my eyes, my hair is a chestnut brown color. I smile to myself at this small success. I look over at Stella, and she's just admiring herself in her mirror, so I look over at Bloom. She looks like she's having a hard time with her transformation.

Professor Wizgiz goes over to Bloom and reassures her.

"Don't worry Bloom. If at first you don't succeed, try again. " She just sighs, and looks away.

After class ended, we met up with the other girls and went back to the dorms. Stella offered to help Bloom, and she asked me if I wanted to help as well.

"I have to make a phone call" I told them as I walked into my room. I pulled my phone from my pocket and started scrolling through the contacts.

When I got to the name I was looking for, I pressed 'call'. I only had to wait a few rings before the other side picked up.

"Hey babe" Said a gruff voice.

"Hey Max" I replied back smiling.

Max and I have been dating for about 6 months. We met back on Eraklyon when he was touring the palace with his group of friends. We exchanged numbers, and we eventually started dating.

"I know we haven't seen each other in a while, but I wanted to know if you were going to go to the party tomorrow night" I quickly explained why I called him so late at night.

"Of course I am" He replied "All of Red Fountain has to be there" That's not what I asked, but okay,

"Okay" I told him "See you tomorrow then" I then hung up the phone. We don't really talk that much, but we still know that we love each other.

I change into my pajamas. They consist of white and blue striped booty shorts with while frills at the end of them, and pale yellow loose t-shirt. I then put my hair into a loose ponytail.

After I tucked myself into my bed, Sabine jumps on it and lays down right beside me.

In the morning, we each trail off to breakfast on our own. I sat to the left of Stella, meanwhile Tecna and Musa sat across from us. Bloom and Flora are nowhere to be found.

"They probably just slept in" Stella reassures us. It's not like I was worried. They're big girls, they can take care of themselves.

"That's not what we're worried about" I said grumpily "We can't eat breakfast until they show up" As in response, my stomach growled.

Stella wanted the four of us to wait until Bloom and Flora showed up to eat.

All of a sudden, Flora and Bloom try sneaking in. They tried, as in everybody saw them. As soon as they sat down to eat, I dug into my breakfast.

"About time. What took you guys so long" Stella asked the duo

"My fault, I overslept" said Bloom.

"Watch out for Mistress Griselda" Warned Tecna "Somehow I don't think she's a very nice woman"

I had to agree with Tecna there. Stay away from screeching lady.

Our attention was brought to the front of the cafeteria by cutlery clinking together.

"Young ladies, your attention please" Miss Faragonda directed the attention towards her. "As you know, it is a tradition among the magic schools, the annual gala among the new students will be held tonight" She informed us.

"Students of the Alfea College for Fairies and the Red Fountain School for Magicians will gather here in out castle to perform the traditional welcome gift exchange ceremony" Miss Faragonda finished.

Everyone around us started to cheer, excited about partying and boys.

Griselda, annoyed started to try to get everyone's attention.

"Silence please!" She stressed " Miss Faragonda, our headmistress, is speaking. Let's show a little respect!" Miss Faragonda just laughed it off.

"Thank you Griselda. One more thing I'd like to say. I am calling on all your creative minds to turn this ordinary looking hall into a festive ballroom." Headmistress continued "So today's classes are cancelled. Get to work and do us proud."

The six of us were walking down the hallway back to our dorm rooms, while some fairies stayed behind to decorate the college.

"Classes are cancelled and this is just our second day" Tenca said in disbelief.

"What do we have to do for the party?" Bloom asked us.

"Nothing." Said Stella "All we have to do is go get ready.

"I'll provide the decorations!" Flora said excitedly as rose vines began to ride up the pillars.

At that, Musa jumped in with her suggestion. "I'll provide the music! You can't have a party without dancing!"

Of course whenever we got back to the dorms, Stella began to interrogate us on what we were gonna wear. She had this stunning orange and blue floor length gown. Flora had a floral pink dress. Tecna had on a blue cape dress with a neck piece, as did Musa but hers was fuschia. I didn't know what I wanted to wear. I would decide when we got back to Alfea. We had to go to Magix to help Bloom pick out a dress.

It took us hours, and Bloom still didn't find a dress. After a while, she decided to keep looking, so we went back to Alfea to get ready.

When I got to my room, I started going through my closet. Being a princess, I had a lot of dresses. I didn't bring them all with me, only my casual ones.

Then I found it, I pulled it off it's hanger and changed into it. The dress was a burgundy knee to ankle dress. It had long sleeves with sheer fabric across the chest and sleeves. I paired it with a pair of while lace up heels.

I decided not to do anything with my hair, or put any makeup on.

I walk down to the courtyard by myself, seeing as I was the last one to get ready. When I got there, the first thing I saw was a mop of blonde hair.

"Brandon" I called out to him. It felt so strange calling him by his squire's name, but it had to be that way.

He turned to look at me, and a smile broke out on his face He called me over to him and we embraced each other.

"It's been so long since I've seen you Grace." He said while smiling. It's technically been about a week, but being twins, it's felt like forever.

"I know, have you seen Max? I told him I'd look for him" I asked my brother. 'Brandon's' face turned into a scowl. He's never liked Max, but I've never liked any of my brothers girlfriends before so…

'Brandon' was about to answer, but a voice interrupted

"Looking for me?" Said I voice I immediately recognized as Max's.

Max wastall standing at 6'2". He had a black military style haircut, with brown eyes. Despite his height, the thing that made him stand out in a crowd was his scar. He had a jagged scar that went across his left eye. He hasn't told anyone how he got it, which just adds to the mystery.

I turned around and a smile broke out across my face. He walked up to me and grabbed my face as we kissed. It felt nice to be with the one you love.

Our kiss soon ended whenever 'brandon' started making hacking noises. He turned to face him and he walked away as soon as I glared at him.

Max grabbed my hand and he brought it up to mis mouth to kiss it. I blushed a little bit, but he just smiled.

"Will I see you later tonight?" He asked me in a sultry voice.

Still blushing, all I could do was nod my head. He laughed softly and kissed me again. When he walked off, I went to search for the girls.

I found them in the corridors of the college, and Bloom was with them. I could tell it was something serious because they were talking in hushed whispers. Apparently I didn't catch the whole conversation but I caught the end of it.

"What happened?" I asked the 5 girls. They jumped back in fright, Opps, I didn't mean to scare them.

Bloom recovered fast enough to tell me the summary of it. "Apparently the Trix are in Alfea, and they cast a spell on the presents of Red Fountain. And they're doing all this so they could get Stella's ring!" I hated witches. Fairies pissed me off, but not as much as witches did.

"We've got to stop those presents from being passed out!" Declared Musa.

"Ahh!" Too late!" Shouted Flora. She pointed to the courtyard and said "Look!"

In the courtyard, 'Prince Sky' and Danny were carrying the chest. Danny tall as well, and he sported a chestnut brown man bun with pale green eyes. Danny was still my bodyguard, but since we've been at school, he can't protect me. Not that I need protecting.

They sat the chest down on the ground, and 'Prince Sky' addressed the crowd

"For you ladies, I hope you like them" Danny opened the chest to reveal the eggs.

We turned back to each other and decided that we needed to cast a counterspell.

"Comeon, we need to form a circle." Said Stella. So we formed a circle and held on to each others' hand.

"Repeat after me" Stella told us. "What it once was let it be again"

"What it one was let it be again" We repeated after her a couple times. After a few seconds out power formed in the middle of us, and then it flew over to the chest.

Danny picked up an egg, and handed it to the nearest fairy. We all held our breath, in hope of it working. The fairy opened the egg, and out came a dozen golden butterflies. Soon enough, the whole place was packed with golden butterflies.

I let out a sigh of relief, as did everyone else.

"I hope this egg brings you luck" 'Sky' popped up out of nowhere. Stella took the egg out of his hand and said wearily "I guess I'll find out soon enough if it does or not."

Musa snatched the egg out of Stella's hand, "Let me see it." She said, "Flora, are you thinking what I'm thinking by any chance?"

Flora took the egg, and cast a spell on it. She said she'd tell us later, and so Bloom went to go get dressed.

I walked back into the courtyard, and I soon ran into Danny.

"Hey Danny" I greeted him with a smile.

"Oh, hey Grace!" He said enthusiastically. "When do you start your lessons with Red Fountain?"

I immediately perked up on the topic. We soon began to delve into what I'll be expected to learn, and all of the curriculum. I was so excited, I couldn't wait to start.

"You look beautiful tonight" He complimented me. I smiled at him "You don't look too bad yourself." He smiled back at my compliment.

It was starting to get late, and Bloom still hasn't shown up yet. She was probably having trouble with her outfit.

All of a sudden, all eyes were on the girl that just walked in: Bloom. She was wearing a light blue two piece dress with flowing sleeves. But it wasn't just her outfit that made everybody turn their heads, it was her aura.

It seems that in the span of a few hours, Bloom's confidence skyrocketed. She bee lined straight to 'Brandon'.

All in all, it was a great night.

**A/N: That's a wrap on chapter 3, tell me how you guys thought of it. I, for one, actually enjoyed making this chapter**

**Next chapter: The Black-Mud Swamp**


	4. Hiatus

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm not done writing this story just yet, but I have been EXTREMELY busy. My creative juices haven't been flowing as much as they used to, but I will get my mojo back. This story will be on hiatus for a while until I make write out a few chapters, but I will not abandon this story.**

**Thank you for those of you who do read this story, I'm kind of new to writing and I enjoy it so much! **

**I'm working on a new story, but like I said above, I am not abandoning Secrets.**

**Thank you for your patients and I'll see you guys when I post a new chapter!**


End file.
